Rainy Days and Ramen
by NaruNozoFiles
Summary: It's raining. Naruto's in a mood and gone off somewhere. Sakura's sick and Kakashi's not in the mood to deal with it so he sends out his newest student to bring him back. The next installment in "NaruNozo Files"


_Alright, I am back with the next **"NaruNozo Files"** story__! I MAJORLY revised this one and I think it flows a lot better now. ^_^ Thanks so much to my beta for reading this through and giving me a few helpful suggestions to make it even better! _

_I also want to thank the people who watched or reviewed my last story, "A Fateful Meeting?"__! It really means a lot to me and I hope you continue to follow me for the rest of these...I am enjoying revising the old ones but I also can't wait to finish up so I can start sharing the more recent ones! _

_Now then, enough of my rambling. XD Read and review, and I hope you all enjoy! =3_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rainy Days and Ramen<strong>

Drip drip. Pit pat. Splish splash.

Nozomi shivered as a cold gust of wind kicked up, giving her goosebumps all over her legs, as well as her shoulders. _'Baka!'_ she scolded herself silently. _'You should have at __**least**__ grabbed a jacket!'_

True, a netted top and knee length dress with sandals was anything but appropriate attire for this weather.

The cat girl sighed. "Then again, I didn't exactly get a _chance_ to grab anything before I left." A drop of sweat rolled down the back of her head as she thought back to what had happened only moments before.

_Nozomi had been lounging lazily in a chair with a blanket, listening to the rain fall. She hated it when it rained, absolutely hated it! Having a demon cat in her made her feel drained on days like this. Nozomi's eyes had just slid shut when suddenly the door slammed open, revealing none other than the silver haired Jounin, Kakashi._

_Nozomi jumped, surprised by the sudden intrusion, and shrieked. Kakashi winced, putting a hand to his ear. "Nozomi, calm down. It's just me." he said, his slightly monotone voice hard and firm as he fought to be heard over the cat girl's shrieking. _

_Nozomi stopped and frowned at him. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion._

_"I'm here to give you your next mission." Kakashi replied._

_Nozomi's eyes bulged in disbelief. "Whaaaaat?!" she yelled. "Oh no, I'm afraid it'll have to wait, sensei. I am NOT about to go out traveling on a day like this!" she yelled, pointing one clawed finger at the window, where rain was pouring so hard it was impossible to see a thing._

_"Who said anything about traveling?" Kakashi shook his head. "Your mission is simple- find Naruto and bring him back." _

_Nozomi sweatdropped. "What do you mean, bring him back? He's not at home?" When all she got for an answer was a nod, the brunette sighed. "Why can't Sakura go? You know how much I hate the rain!" _

_"Sakura is down with a cold." Kakashi said matter-of-factly, "So that just leaves you." _

_Nozomi groaned. "Why can't you go?"_

_"Because, I'm the sensei," Kakashi said, "and I'm telling you to! Now go, before Naruto catches a cold, too!"_

_"Whatever." Nozomi growled, climbing off the chair, and snatched the umbrella the silver haired Jonin held out to her. "I'll bet it's 'cause you want to read that dumb book!"_

_"I can assure you it's not, not that that is any of your business." Kakashi said calmly. "Now get going!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, all right already! I'm going!" Nozomi snapped as she stepped outside, stopping to open her umbrella, and walked off. _

_Kakashi watched her from the doorway for a few moments before shutting the door and sitting in Nozomi's chair. He pulled out a small, orange book with a red restricted mark on it, flipping rapidly through the pages. "Now then...where were we?"_

Nozomi groaned and squinted her eyes, struggling to see through the vicious downpour. What was Kakashi THINKING, sending her, a CHILD out in such weather?!

The cat girl shivered, stopping when she reached the academy and looking at the building. It was here where all Hidden Leaf ninja started. They were taught, trained and tested to determine whether or not they had what it took to be a ninja. A wistful sigh left her lips as she stared at the building, wondering what it was like inside. She'd been barred from the academy where she'd come from, so she'd never even been inside an academy. If not for her father and his willingness to teach her, Nozomi would've never learned the way of the ninja.

Still, she wondered what it was like to be in a classroom, surrounded by friends and rivals alike. Sighing again, she wondered as she often did, why she couldn't have been born a normal girl; she'd been denied such simple things, and it was just because she'd been born a Kubota demon. It was so unfair. Just then, a sneeze sounded from nearby, abruptly snapping her out of her thoughts and she jumped. "Ah-choo!"

"Naruto?" Nozomi glanced around, though it seemed futile as hard as the rain made it to see. Somehow she was able to make out the blond haired boy on the steps of the academy. Most likely because with a navy blue and bright orange jacket, he was hard to miss. Even in the rain.

"Oy...Naruto that baka...he doesn't even have an umbrella?" The cat girl muttered in frustration.

As carefully as she could, Nozomi walked up the steps and sat down beside the wet ninja, cursing Kakashi for giving her such a small umbrella. She couldn't even shield her team mate from the rain without sitting practically hip to hip with him. "Naruto?" she spoke softly, holding the umbrella so it covered them both.

Naruto glanced up in confusion when the rain stopped hitting him, noticing the umbrella, and glanced at the girl holding it. "Nozomi?"

Said cat girl nodded. "Hello, Naruto." She braced herself for the loud, enthusiastic greeting he always gave. To her surprise, the spiky haired boy just nodded his head and said, "Hey."

Another drop of sweat rolled down Nozomi's head. What should she say now? A long, heavy silence fell over the two, and the only sound heard was the loud pitter patter of the rain.

"It's crazy."

"Neh?" Nozomi's head shot up and she stared at Naruto. His face was sober, his eyes clouded, and he wore a sad smile.

"It feels like it was all just yesterday," Naruto began (whether he was talking to himself or to her, Nozomi wasn't sure), "when I was just starting out here as a student. Sakura, Sasuke and me."

Nozomi was about to correct his grammar, but he spoke again, not giving her the chance.

"Sasuke...Man, he _really_ ticked me off with that..._cool _attitude of his." He chuckled softly, revisiting memories only he could see. "He was always doing things better than me without trying. That made me so mad, I always challenged him whenever I got a chance, just trying to be better than him at something. I didn't care what but I wanted to be the best for once, you know?"

Nozomi nodded, inhaling deeply as she recalled what little she knew about the ex-team member. He was the original third team mate in Kakashi Hatake's squad, but he'd betrayed them and gone with Orochimaru. Shortly after that, Nozomi had shown up, or rather, collapsed outside of the Leaf Village. It hadn't been long before she was discovered by Naruto, and eventually she'd been talked into staying and living her life as a Leaf Shinobi. Afterward, the Hokage had assigned Nozomi to team Kakashi to fill the gap caused by Sasuke's absence. Nozomi sighed again, shivering as another cold gust of wind went by.

"Are you cold?" Naruto said suddenly.

Shocked, the cat girl nodded her head sheepishly, sweatdropping. She hadn't even thought he was paying her attention. "A little." she admitted reluctantly, "But that's beside the point. Not important."

"Well...if you say so." Naruto smiled at her half heartedly before staring off into space once more, resuming his walk down memory lane.

Nozomi bit her lip, gnawing at the chapped skin anxiously. It was so hard for her to see him like this. Okay sure, the kid annoyed the heck out of her most of the time, but still...It made her heart hurt to see him so depressed. Especially when she knew there wasn't a thing she could do to fix the situation.

_'Darn you, Sasuke, this is all your fault!'_ she cursed him in her mind, _'Your leaving caused a wound that nobody can heal! I may not know you but I hate you!'_

The brunette sighed, lowering her head and glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eye. Just the sight of him, his form bent, head hung to hide the sadness on his face, it hurt her more than she could understand. _'It's because he's always so darn happy.'_ she realized. _'He's always had that big, toothy grin on his sweet face while laugh- wait...SWEET?! I did NOT just think that!'_ The gold eyed girl sweatdropped, smacking herself mentally. _'Whatever. I have to at least try to figure out a way to make him go home. Otherwise Kakashi-sensei will be upset with me and as weird as he is, I don't want to __**know**__ what he does to punish students!'_

Her brows knit together as she thought hard about what she could do to cheer the boy up. When it finally came to her, the thought hit her like a brick and she sweatdropped, biting her lip again. Ok, it wasn't anything big or special, but...Hopefully Naruto would appreciate it, knowing how difficult these things were for her. Shifting the umbrella to her other hand, the cat girl swallowed hard, her heartbeat speeding up. _'Calm down, it's not that big of a deal, right...?' _ Gathering all her courage, she gently put her arm around the blond's shoulders.

This act caused Naruto to look up, surprised and he turned his wide eyed gaze toward the girl. "Nozo-chan? What is it?" he asked. Her actions confused him greatly. Nozomi was anything but friendly towards him; on a good day he got a "Hey" and a nod. Maybe a smile if he got lucky. It was way out of character for her to even touch him, let alone put her arm around him. Probably out of her comfort zone too. So...why was she doing this? A few minutes went by before the answer hit him and he smiled warmly as realization set in. It couldn't be...was she...really trying to comfort him?

A light tint of pink found its way onto Nozomi's face as she smiled back timidly. She knew he must be thinking that she was weird right now. Especially since she usually kept her distance from him...It was extremely unlike her to do anything of this sort whatsoever.

"Nozomi?" Naruto tilted his head, his eyes burning into hers as he silently pleaded with her to answer him.

The blush on her face was darkening, but she resisted the urge to jerk away, instead giving Naruto's shoulders a squeeze and leaning into him slightly. Her actions surprised the spiky haired boy more than he could describe. Here was the girl who acted like she despised him, for no reason; the girl who jumped away if he got too close to her..and now that same girl was _hugging_ him?!

"Naruto..." Nozomi hesitated, unsure what to say. What COULD she say to help at this point? Maybe she should just try to be encouraging. Yeah, she could do that. She just needed to pick her words carefully. "I know the things I say can't heal you..or even help you...so I don't know WHY I'm saying this, but..I _do_ believe you'll get Sasuke back one of these days...but you have to keep trying harder and harder...No matter what happens! If you want him back you can never give up." She sweatdropped, mentally slapping herself. Ok, that had sounded less motivating and more bossy than it had in her head. So much for choosing the right words.

Awkwardly, the brunette removed her arm from the boy's shoulders, scooting away from him. "Of course," she said, looking at her feet, "You don't have to listen to me...d-do what you want."

Naruto stared at her, still surprised. He had just opened his mouth to answer when she spoke yet again, cutting him off.

"...Listen. I know I can't fill the void Sasuke made. Not on this squad or in your heart." She paused, "Even so, I'll do my best to help team 7 succeed...and I'll try to help you get Sasuke back, so that some day he can reclaim his spot on the team. In the meantime, if you're lonely or angry or discouraged...you can tell me. I'll listen." She sighed, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. "I know you'll definitely get him back, even if it's tough...I know you'll do it because I believe in you."

Nozomi broke off her sentence in disbelief. Once again, that had sounded way different in her head than the way it came out. Instead of being an encouraging friend, she'd sounded like she was trying to cheer up her boyfriend (she didn't even HAVE a boyfriend!)! The cat girl frowned as the blood rushed to her face once more. Had seeing him this way seriously made her feel so sympathetic that she couldn't be comforting without sounding like some love crazed ditz?!

"I-I'm sorry. Th-that was a dumb thing for me to say." she handed Naruto the umbrella. "Here, take this. You need it more than I do- I'm going home." She cringed as rain soaked her exposed shoulder, shuddering a little. "Anyways...don't stay out here _too_ much longer or you'll catch a cold." she said. _'Then Kakashi-sensei will be __**really **__mad!'_ she added silently.

She was just about to stand up when Naruto put his hand over hers, stopping her and she looked at him in confusion. "Naruto?" She quickly came to regret looking at him as she saw the expression on his face.

Despite his sadness, the boy's eyes were shining brighter than before, and he wore a small smile. "Thanks, Nozomi. You did help a little." He nodded, somehow smiling a little bigger.

Nozomi tried not to focus on the butterflies that were suddenly in her stomach as she found herself locking eyes with him awkwardly. "I did? But how? I didn't really...do anything." She mumbled, looking off to the side.

Naruto's smile grew slightly. "Well, that's true. But you _tried _to encourage me, so that's gotta count for something right?" He laughed a little when she stuck her tongue out at him and sighed softly. "Really though, it was nice of you to say what you did. I'll remember those words if I feel down again."

The brunette frowned, narrowing her eyes slightly at her team mate's words. "Well then, what exactly did I do that helped?" She tilted her head curiously, the confusion in her heart making it easier to ignore the fact that he'd scooted closer as he spoke.

Naruto's lips tugged upward as he broke into his trademark grin, teeth exposed and all, and Nozomi couldn't help but flinch at his sudden change of attitude. "Well...It helped, having a cute girl put her arm around me! I felt very loved, y'know!"

That was the last thing that Nozomi had expected to come out of the blond's mouth and her face turned a light shade of red. "Ah-!" The cat girl turned so her body faced away from him, folding her arms quickly. "W-well, you were getting rained on, and-and Kakashi-sensei **said** to go find you, so I-I really didn't have a _choice_ in the matter!" she stammered.

Naruto nodded his head, a smirk on his face. "Uh huh...sure. Whatever you say. I think there's more to it than that!"

Forgetting he'd see her blush, Nozomi glanced back over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Really, now?" She muttered, narrowing her eyes. "Go on then. Enlighten me, even though you're more than likely going to be wrong."

"Nah, I don't think so." Naruto smirked, noticing the dramatic change of coloring in the cat girl's cheeks and snickered. "I think you were acting all worried and stuff cause you _like_ me."

Nozomi's eyes grew as large as saucers as she gawked at the blond, her jaw dropping open. She should've expected this. Shortly after they'd become tentative friends Naruto had begun to give not so subtle hints that they should get together, constantly driving her to run away as his persistence never seemed to run out. She'd been caught off guard this time because she'd been so concerned about him. Well, she saw no reason to be worried anymore - if he was starting this crap with her he _must_ be feeling better!

She shot him a glare, speaking with as much anger as she could muster. "You are absolutely one hundred percent completely wrong! I don't like you in the least- I hate your _guts_!" Quickly looking away once more, she huffed, sticking her nose in the air. "The _only_ reason **I** came was because Sakura-san has a cold and Kakashi-sensei didn't want to tear his nose from his stupid book! End of story."

Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Naruto's smirk widened. "If you hate me why are you blushing so hard? I think you're lying!" He laughed, noting the way the brunette's shoulders tensed suddenly. He knew it had nothing to do with the way the rain was pelting her and everything to do with how badly she'd been busted. Nozomi had been a terrible liar for as long as he'd known her (which wasn't really that long, honestly, but he liked to think he was a pretty good judge of character). Snickering softly, he leaned against the girl's shoulder so the umbrella shielded them both. "You're in luck," he whispered into one of her fuzzy cat ears, making it twitch, "Sakura's not interested...so that means I'm available!"

A shrill squeak escaped the brunette and her fur spiked up as his words fully sunk in, the only thing keeping her from jumping up being the way he was leaning on her. She turned her head to glare at him and blushed even darker when she realized that his positioning had made their noses almost touch. "Well you can just go ahead and STAY available, 'cause _I'm _not interested either!" She spat, gritting her teeth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, biting back a laugh. Her reactions never ceased to amuse him. She was so easily pissed off by the smallest little things, it seemed. Even a tap on the shoulder agitated her. "Well, Nozo-chan...you sure do blush a LOT for someone who's not interested." He smirked as realization flashed in her eyes and he knew she'd realized he had her trapped.

Unable to turn away any more than she already had, Nozomi closed her eyes and exhaled heavily, a vein on her forehead popping up with anger. There was...nothing she could really say as an excuse for that. As much as she hated to admit it, he had her this time. Oh, but she wouldn't ADMIT such a thing. The brunette clamped her mouth shut, hoping that enough silence on her part would end the discussion that had taken such an awkward turn.

To her dismay, her refusal to answer had the exact opposite effect as Naruto lifted his head off her shoulder, letting out a big, hearty laugh. After a few minutes, he sat back a little, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "You're so silly, Nozo-chan! Why do you choose to fight me when you really care deep down?" He gave another soft laugh as the brunette turned to look at him, scowling angrily. "Oh man, I needed that. I feel so much better now, thanks!"

He beamed warmly at the cat girl and she squirmed uncomfortably, edging away from him until she was no longer beneath the umbrella. _'Why? Because he managed to get me so embarrassed?'_ she wondered silently. "D-don't mention it." she managed to say after a slight hesitation.

A long silence ensued as Nozomi thought about what course of action to take. She could run away like she usually did, but...would that only prove Naruto's belief of her fighting feelings for him (Feelings she did NOT have!)? Then again, she really didn't know how much longer she could bear to sit here and have him laughing at her. Before she could make up her mind, a shiver ran up her spine and she sneezed loudly.

"Bless you." Naruto mumbled, though she could hear the amusement still plain in his voice.

Before she could respond, another sneeze erupted from her, followed by another, and another. The brunette hunched over, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, grimacing at the snotty mess.

The smile faded off of Naruto's face as he looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay? You sound like you're getting a cold." He got up, kneeling in front of her and putting a hand on her forehead. She DID feel warm. A soft sigh escaped him and he tsk-tsked, shaking his head. "I guess that's what you get for not wearing a jacket." he said. "You should know better."

Nozomi leaned back, not liking how close he'd suddenly gotten to her. She rolled her eyes at his words and face palmed. "You think I'm stupid or something? I would have grabbed a jacket but Kakashi-sensei practically _shoved_ me out the door! Ah-CHOO!" She winced as the sneeze threw her backward and she knocked her head against the wooden academy steps. Great, it was beginning to look like she _was_ coming down with a cold!

"Nozo-chan, are you okay?" Naruto stood up and grabbed one of the cat girl's hands, gently helping her to her feet. The hit to her head had stunned her a little, and she had to lean against the blond for support as she gazed at him disorientedly. "Wh-where are we going?" she asked, looking confused.

Naruto smiled. "To get ramen, of course!"

Nozomi blinked, slowly coming out of her daze and raised an eyebrow, pulling away from him. "What are you talking about? Why are we getting ramen at a time like this? Shouldn't we get out of the storm before we get any sicker?"

Naruto's grin widened as he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course we should, but not before we get ramen! There's no better cure in the world for a cold than nice, hot Ichiraku ramen! You'll be better in _no_ time!"

"Oh..." Nozomi frowned, glancing down at the ground awkwardly. "Um...I don't have my wallet on me."

"That's ok, I'll pay for you!" Naruto pulled out his wallet, holding it up with pride. "I've been on lots of missions so I've got plenty!"

Maybe it was the hit to the head, or maybe the oncoming cold was messing with her. Whatever the reason, Naruto's words touched Nozomi, breaking through her cold exterior, and she smiled softly. "...You don't have to do that, you know."

"Hey, I want to." Naruto replied. "You helped me out, now I'm gonna help _you_ out!"

Nozomi could only stare at him, a small smile forming on her face. _'Maybe I misjudged him...maybe this is just how he comes off to all his friends...maybe he's just extra awkward around girls..' _She snapped back from her thoughts as a chuckle reached her ears and she frowned, glancing at Naruto. "What? What's so funny?!" she demanded.

Naruto grinned mischievously, sticking his tongue out playfully. "Nothing's wrong! I was just thinking what a great first date this will be!"

Date?! Nozomi knew it. _Sheknewitsheknewitsheknew _she had to be blushing again. "It's _not_ a date!" she protested, blushing furiously. Why did he always have to go and say something stupid when they had a nice moment? An even better question, perhaps, was why DID he always manage to get her so flustered?! She stuck her tongue out at him before turning her back to him and taking a step away.

Naruto just smirked, watching her shoulders tense up as the rain began to hit her once again. "You should probably move closer if you want this umbrella to keep you dry!"

Nozomi groaned, gritting her teeth to keep them from chattering as the rain hit her, and she sneezed again, a sharp pain shooting through her chest. "I'm already beside you! What else can I do?!"

"Well, I could carry you," Naruto suggested, grinning slyly. He laughed when the brunette turned to glower at him, blushing darkly again.

"You're NOT serious!" She screeched, resisting the urge to sock him.

The blond threw his free hand up semi-defensively in front of himself. "I'm just saying, it would keep you under the umbrella! If you don't want that, I could put my arm around you."

"Why on earth would I agree to something like that?" Nozomi rolled her eyes, folding her arms tightly with a huff.

"Well, because you like me for one thing-"

"I do NOT!"

"-and if I DON'T hold onto you, there's a chance you could accidentally walk out from under this tiny umbrella!"

Nozomi growled, moving further away. "You're exaggerating! I'll be fine!" No sooner had these words left her mouth then a cold drop of rain splashed against her back, and she jumped. "Kyaaa!"

Naruto's face broke into a big, toothy smile as he watched her retreat somewhat back under the umbrella. Fighting back the urge to say "I told ya so", he extended an arm out to the cat girl. "You comin'?" he asked innocently.

Nozomi growled and cursed under her breath, sneezing again and again. Darn. That stupid cold was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"Nozomi?" Naruto pressed.

Another rain drop hit Nozomi, this time soaking into her ear and she shrieked, jumping. "Arrggh! FINE!" she grumbled, and Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders loosely, closing the space between them. He nearly doubled over with laughter as he saw how badly this simple motion affected her. "Well then, let's go before you get so sick you can't walk and I DO have to carry you!"

A drop of sweat ran down the back of Nozomi's head and she gulped, nodding and letting him lead. God, this was so embarrassing! _'It's all Kakashi-sensei's fault!'_ she thought angrily. She bristled as Naruto's soft snickering reached her ears. He was entertained by her embarrassment! She wanted to sink into the earth and never return, it was so embarrassing!

_'Freaking old man Kakashi-baka!'_ Her mind screamed as she walked on, face flaming with embarrassment, _'Why'd you have to give me such a tiny umbrella?!'_

* * *

><p><em>That's it for "Rainy Days and Ramen", hope you liked it! Most stories that take place before the Ship. arcs are one shots, really, but when we get past those there are a few multi chapter ones. =) So please, if you liked this and want to read more, keep an eye on my account. I will be uploading these as quickly as I can cause like I said, I want to upload my current stories too! <em>


End file.
